


In Hindsight

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Family, Hurt No Comfort, Stream of Consciousness, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: Douglas Davenport has a lot of regrets, but how things had turned out with his android son, that was perhaps his greatest.
Relationships: Douglas Davenport & Marcus Davenport
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	In Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sixth Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834654) by [sadlonelyyogurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlonelyyogurt/pseuds/sadlonelyyogurt). 



> I’ve started rewatching Lab Rats on Disney+ and OMG the nostalgia. But one thing that really pissed me off about the show was how everything with Marcus ended and Douglas was even bothered about the fact that he killed his own son this has bothered me for years guys but I didn’t know about FanFiction when the show first ended but now I do. So I started reading a lot of lab rats fanfics and decided to write one. 
> 
> Sorry is this is really bad I’m writing this around 1:30 in the mourning.

Douglas was somber. Marcus has been killed and Douglas was responsible. He knew that he wasn’t the best father, to any of his children. His brother had taken Adam, Bree and Chase (and he finally admitted to himself that that was probably for the best). He barley knew Daniel as he’d put him up for adoption when he was young, but the one he failed the most was Marcus. 

When Marcus had been alive Douglas barely even considered him his son, as he’d had tunnel vision for capturing Adam,Bree and Chase. That isn’t to say he didn’t feel some fatherly affection for the android it just didn’t seem as important at the time as getting Adam, Bree and Chase back was( it all seems so silly now) 

He’d been upset when Marcus was crushed by the the ceiling but he didn’t really have time to fully process it (or try to bring Marcus back) because more important stuff seemed to keep popping up. 

He had been shocked when Giselle has brought Marcus back. Although it wasn’t really Marcus. Sure he looked like Marcus and head his memories, but Giselle had changed his programming so much it wasn’t really his son( at least that is what he tried to tell himself) he was also about to kill Leo, he didn’t have a choice. He had to kill Marcus. No one blamed him. 

Douglas had eventually been forgiven by all of his children. 

All except one. Marcus had been mad at Douglas up to the moment he died(and he had a right to be). That fact hurt Douglas so much more then he was willing to admit mostly because he knew no one would understand. Reasonably so Marcus had tried to kill them all on multiple occasions( but so had Douglas) it just sucked that he didn’t have anyone to talk too. 

Douglas Davenport has a lot of regrets, but how things had turned out with his android son, that was perhaps his greatest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, I hope you enjoyed it, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcome.


End file.
